If Only
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Hinata has always watched Naruto from afar, and has always cheered him on from the sidelines. Yet..she wanted more. She wants to hold him..to hug him..to be with him. If only she could say it to his face. (Rated T just in case for a curse word.) (Image does not belong to me, I do not own it.)


A/N: I haven't made a story in a while for myself, so I decided why not make one now? Enjoy this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or anything Naruto related. That all belongs to Misashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I knew long ago that I loved him. I knew long ago that I wanted to hold him, comfort him, befriend him; Though, my relatives refused for me to even breathe the same air as him. But..I can't place all the blame on my family..it was also my fault. It was my fault that I was too much of a coward to stand up against my family, it was my decision to not go up to him and just talk like a casual person would do. It was all my fault. Though now..I regret it much more that I didn't have the guts to speak to a great guy like him.

What was I thinking when I would just walk away, when I could of talked to him.. I was an idiot. And I still am.

Even now as I'm thinking this, I'm watching him from afar. He's laughing as he usually does.. He didn't laugh much when he was younger. Mostly because the village did not want to acknowledge him, they feared him. I wish I could of been the shoulder that he would lean on. But..I wasn't. Luckily though, the village loves him now, and the smile on his face is much, much wider.

Yes, I love him. But I'm too much of a coward to even remind him of my confession. I'm guessing he really doesn't like me in that way..

My fists clenched tightly as I looked from the tree I was hiding behind. His favorite place to eat, and his usual go to place to eat. Though this time, he was getting ramen on the house. I guess everyone is still very thankful to him... I should say something..just..something.

With that in mind, I stood up from my hiding spot and walked to him with oddly high confidence, thought it quickly faded when he looked behind to look at me. I guess he heard me approaching.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked, swallowing a large portion of his noodles.

My face brightened a hot pink, and it felt as if my voice had packed up its things and ran off, leaving me to just stand like an idiot in front of him.

Naruto was only staring at Hinata, cocking his right eyebrow in obvious confusion. I mean, who wouldn't be a bit confused? He was talking to me but I was too much of a fool to speak up.

"You okay..?" He spoke again, and I hid my face, playing around with my fingers.

"...Erm...y-yes..." I finally was able to speak, but I could not make eye contact. But Naruto didn't seem to mind as he showed off a bright smile

"Okay then. Wanna eat with me?" Naruto offered, and I instantly accepted with a shout.

"YES!" Naruto gave me a bit of a shocked look, and I shrunk back, embarrassed by my outburst. "I mean..y-yes. Sure."

"Well, take a seat." Naruto said, looking as if he was about to laugh. I guess he took my outburst as a little bit..comedic.

As if a cheetah, Ichiraku served me instantly with Naruto's most requested meal of ramen.

"E-eh, that was..q-quick." I stated, my mouth gaping a tad.

"Well, I'm prepared for these gorge fests with Naruto. He at least asks for twenty bowls of this stuff every day." Ichiraku replied to my statement, chuckling lightly.

"I-I see. I guess h-he's your best customer then." I guessed a bit jokingly, and Ichiraku laughed along with me, while Naruto smiled warmly.

Wow..so far I had cracked up a joke with Ichiraku, and I got a warm smile from Naruto. I'm on fire tonight! I've never felt so confident in my life! Damn..these noodles are good! Oops! I mean..Wow, these noodles are good..

"Jeez Hinata, you've all ready finished with your first bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked, still chowing down on his noodles.

"Another, please!" I requested, and Ichiraku hurriedly served me.

As I gulped down more noodles, I noticed Naruto staring at me, as if he was jealous. Yep..must be. Because as soon as I was about to finish my second bowl, he was literally choking himself trying to ingest more noodles than I did. I actually laughed a bit. He was the competitive type, at least in this category. But, sadly for him, I had just finished my second bowl of noodles.

"More, please!" I asked again, and received two bowls, just in case.

Naruto then began to glare at me, and he swiftly finished his serving, and asked for another bowl. But by the time he got there, I has finished my two servings.

"Dang it, Hinata!" Naruto snapped, frustrated.

"Eh..?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"You're really good at this!" Naruto answered, and quickly sipped out the rest of the broth.

"A-at what?" I asked innocently, slightly teasing him.

"Weren't we just having a competition? Well..at least I thought we were." Naruto replied, kind of embarrassed.

"Oh..d-did I win?" Naruto glared at me again, but then a smirk came out.

"Hahaha! You're really interesting." Naruto laughed loudly, and slapped my back in a friendly manner.

Blushing a deep red, I smiled, a bit more confident now. Maybe..I could bring it up now?

"Well, anyway, I guess I should go now. I had way too much noodles!" Naruto sighed in the end of his sentence, and stood up from his seat, stretching.

My eyebrows arched up, losing all of my confidence in just a mere second as he began to walk away. Though finally, as if my heart had slapped me in the head, I spoke up.

"N-Naruto.." I stuttered, speaking very quietly. He looked back in response, and my cheeks turned red. "...H-have a nice night.."

"You too." Naruto said with his usual smile, and walked back home.

Even though his smiled warmed my heart, I still felt broken inside. I guess I'm just..not ready yet. If I can't even bring up that..I'm not worthy of him. But that can change! I just have to..build up my confidence, and I should be able to at least say hi. But for now, I guess I'm just going to have to watch him walk away..

Ohh..if only..if only I could hold him. Even if it would just be one time.. 

* * *

A/N: Pwah! Yes, I made that in about half an hour. My quick writing skills are improving! Oh, plus, if you didn't really read the description, this story is mainly about what I think Hinata's feelings are about her confession and how she just wants to be with him. Even if it's just for a minute or two.


End file.
